


You Need To Loosen Up

by Radicalkay



Category: One Direction, One Direction Best Song Ever
Genre: AU Best Song ever, AU Harry Styles, AU Louis Tomlinson, AU Marcel, AU one direction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Study Date, best song ever, larry stylison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalkay/pseuds/Radicalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had exams next week, and Marcel knew they had to study. Louis was very much not in the mood to study, could be a bit overwhelming sometimes, but Marcel had learned to handle him.<br/>(or where Marcel literally has no control and Louis does whatever he pleases)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need To Loosen Up

Watching his friend from his perch on the couch in amusement, Louis rested his chin on his hands. “Maz what are you doing?” Peeking over his pile of textbooks, Marcel frowned slightly. “Homework. I can over to study Lou, finals are next week.” Groaning, the lithe boy rolled so he hung upside down off the couch. “Aw come on Maz, you need to loosen up. We need to have fun.”

“What we need to do it study, because these tests literally determine the rest of our lives.” Grinning manically, Louis shook his head to clear the rush of blood behind his eyes, consequentially making it worse. “Nope, we aren’t studying. We’re going to have fun today Maz, and you’re going to like it.”

Fidgeting with his glasses nervously, Marcel eyed the now up and excited Louis who was shifting back and forth on his feet. This was a bad idea, a terrible idea. Exams for gods sake. (But who was he to deny the boy in front of him?)

Letting his eager friend wrestle him out of his vest and into a loose sweater advertising an obscure band that Marcel had never heard of, (complaining about how it was a bad idea the whole time of course) they dashed out of the house. Well, Louis dashed, Marcel followed behind reluctantly, shooting his books one last glance before admitting defeat.

“I’m going to teach you football.” Eyeing his friend incredulously, Marcel shook his head quickly; stepping away from the round ball like it was about to attack him. This wasn’t the first time Louis had attempted to introduce him to the world of sports. Marcel was happy with his books and computer thank you very much. This was obviously more for Louis amusement than his own, and he kicked himself for leaving the house.

“Just try Maz, please? Alright so you go like this…” Hyperaware of the passing teens giggling at the extremely uncomftorble boy being forced to try and kick strait, Marcel did his best to not be rubbish, but he was because he had two left feet and was too tall and gangly for his own good, both traits combined were wildly unhelpful from a sports standpoint.

After one too many girls laughed overly loudly as they passed, Marcel marched away from where Louis stood, attempting to mask his amusement. “That’s it, we’re doing something else I refuse to be laughed at by everyone who passes by. Its bad enough when they see me make a fool of myself at school id rather not look stupid out here too.” Ducking to hid his red cheeks, Marcel folded his arms over his stomach and pushed his hair back because damn it was messy and sweaty and it was already starting to curl.

Feeling a pang of sympathy, (and pushing down the impulse that made him want to grab his mates wrist and kiss him until the frown when away) Louis agreed to leave behind football, (for now, I swear I’ll teach you eventually.) Nicking a bandana from a very hassled looking mom (That’s stealing Lou!) He fashioned it into a headband and slipped it over Marcel’s head to keep his quickly curling hair out of his eyes. “Now you look like a proper twat.” Louis grinned, making the boy in question roll his eyes. “That was your whole plan wasn’t it? Get me out here, in this ridicules sweater, make my hair curl and force me to wear a headband. Damn it Lou I look like a bloody hipster.” Roaring in laughter at his discomfort, Louis just led him to the next destination, which just happened to be something else Marcel was terrible at.

“Roller-skating. Really. Do I look like I can roller-skate? I can barely walk without falling over! This is almost worse then football!” And he was terrible, he really was. But Louis didn’t leave him to flail on his own (kind of like Marcel had expected him to) instead he stayed by his side, a hand on his arm as a guide, slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Come on Maz it’s just like walking, ‘cept you glide. Like this look? Let me lead okay?”

A pretty girl with dark hair falling over her pale shoulders threw cheeky looks toward Louis, batting her eyelashes and smiling, but the boy didn’t spare her a second glance, keeping his full attention on Marcel, tucking the other boy’s glasses inside his jacket so they wouldn’t break.

“You know that girl’s watching you.” Marcel muttered, steady enough to let go of the wall and push himself forward. The grip on his wrist tightened and Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t blame her. I’m irresistible.” 

The warmth in the pit of his stomach grew when Louis slid his hand from Marcel’s wrist to tangle their fingers together, and the geeky boy ducked to hide his blush, setting him off balance and of course making him teeter on his skates, collapsing in a pile on the hard floor, pulling the smaller boy down with him. 

Louis sprawled on Marcel’s chest, cheeks rosy with laughter because he was just so pleased about the scene they’d made. It was obvious he was in no hurry to get up, content to burrow into the taller boy and watch the people skate by and point at them, giggling behind their hands at the compromising position.

They made it up eventually, with many slips from Marcel and over-exaggerated falls from Louis, and after an annoyed employee came over and told them to get out, they scampered, their voices bouncing off the walls in a flurry of excitement.

Pulling on their intertwined hands, Louis led them on a race down the street, jumping between people and slipping past couples holding hands, shouting and whooping as they went. All Marcel could think was Louis Louis Louis and how good his hand felt, small and delicate and nothing like his own large and clunky, they were warm too and-

Skidding to a stop, Louis let out a loud “We’re here!” before pulling his hands from Marcel’s (much to his displeasure) to open the door to what seemed to be an old-fashioned ice cream shop. (Or as much as Harry could tell, he was still half-blind because he couldn’t be bothered to fight Louis for his glasses)

“How the hell did you even find this Lou?” reaching up to ruffle is already-annoyingly-messy-and-curly-hair playfully, Louis grinned. “Oh I could do anything for you Maz.”

Mouth opened slightly, Marcel averted his gaze and coughed slightly, hot and itchy around his neck because you couldn’t just say shit like that, but Louis bounced on like nothing had happened, ordering two chocolate ice creams (even though he knew Marcel like vanilla that little shit)

They didn’t even sit down, instead Louis led Marcel out into the street, dusk quickly falling over them, light pink dusting over the shorter boy’s nose and cheeks, sandy hair illuminated by the dying sun.

(Marcel swore he didn’t have a crush on his best mate, he really didn’t)

They went back to the park, their football still in the field, taken over by overzealous children, whooping and hollering as their tiny legs carried around their endless energy. Chocolate dripped down his fingers, leaving sticky paths that made Marcel cringe, but when Louis took the hand not occupied by a cone and tangled it in his own, Marcel figured he could deal with sticky hands and ice-cream he didn’t like if Louis would keep holding hands with him.

(Friends hold hands all the time, it was no big)

They went where they always went, a secluded spot hidden among the trees and they would lie there, side by side, for hours. They would stay there until the stars came out and the sun came up, driving their parents made with worry because what were you thinking you could have called and I thought someone kidnapped you, don’t just disappear like that.

This night was no different. Ice-cream long gone and forgotten, they huddled together in the chill of the evening, Louis tucked under Marcel’s arm, nose pressed against his neck in an attempt to get as close as possible (to stay warm of course.) Eyes narrowed slightly so he could watch the blur of a boy on top of him, Marcel held back a sigh. It was hard to keep himself in check when Louis was all over him all the bloody time. As of right now one of his hands was slipped under Marcel’s shirt, the other arm thrown over him, soft hair tickling his nose and god he smelled like heaven-

“Maz? Can we just stay here? Forever? Just us.” Sleepy eyes blinked once-twice-   
Before Louis pressed a kiss to Marcel’s cheek. 

And another kiss, closer to his mouth.  
Frozen under his best mate (who he may have fancied for quite a bit) All Marcel wanted to do was panic and run away because he knew; he just knew in the morning this would have all of just been fun for Louis, everything would go back to normal and Marcel would be nothing.

Warm lips covered his and Marcel moaned because Louis tasted just as good as he looked, summer and chocolate and the sun melted into his tiny body. Small fingers lifted his shirt, skimming over his hipbones and tracing meaningless patterns up his side.

Meaningless.

With a cry Marcel shoved him off and he was running, running because it was all a game it was always a game with Louis every-bloody-thing and he couldn’t be another boy that got sucked off by Louis Tomlinson just to get dropped within the hour.

He couldn’t loose his best friend. He couldn’t he couldn’t he couldn’t. Louis kept the bullies away, the people who teased him for his odd clothing and odder glasses-

Fuck

He was batshit blind

His glasses were still in Louis pocket, the boy who was currently chasing him through the woods, calling his name and catching up fairly quickly seeing he had experiance in the running department.

Storing away the don’t run without glasses that flittered across his mind right before he tumbled head over heels over a log, Marcel pulled his now-bleeding arm into his chest, clenching his eyes shut when Louis jumped down beside him, cursing and swearing and mumbling broken apologies as he tried to move the ripped fabric of his sweater to see the gash.

“God Maz I’m so sorry, I thought- fuck I don’t know what I thought I thought we were on the same page, I thought you knew, how I felt- oh Jesus your arm its bleeding so bad I’m a shit mate I’m so sorry-“

He was crying but Marcel didn’t know why and he told him just that. He said he knew he’d just be another shag because Louis didn’t do commitment (he never did) he couldn’t risk their friendship because Marcel needed Louis. He needed him even though he knew Louis was too good for someone like him, he was lucky to have someone who cared this much about him and he couldn’t loose it. Louis just looked at him with those blue-as-the-sky eyes before promptly bursting into tears again, snaking his arms around Marcel and ducking his head into his chest. 

Marcel didn’t know how long they stayed there, covered in blood and shaking from the cold (or their crying but they’d never admit to that) At one point Louis peppered his face with kisses, murmuring that he’d never leave him and that Marcel wasn’t worthless he meant the world to Louis (and maybe it was that or maybe it was the way Louis too-slim fingers cradled Marcel’s cheeks as he said that, eyes full of adoration and self-loathing)

But Marcel kissed him. 

He kissed him because he had nothing (everything) to loose and Louis was home and the stars were out and the day had taken such a bad turn they were both so exhasted

And Louis kissed him back.

Snatched away kisses pressed to swollen lips and flushed cheeks were defiantly better then studying.


End file.
